The present invention relates to the production of 5-methyl-2-oxazolidinones. More particularly, the present invention concerns a method for preparing 5-methyl-2-oxazolidinones in high yields and selectivities by the reaction of urea with propylene carbonate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,932, 2-oxazolidinones are prepared by the thermal decomposition of .beta.-hydroxyethylurea or substituted .beta.-hydroxyethylureas which in turn may be prepared by the reaction of urea and ethanolamines or a substituted ethanolamine.